1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a holder defining an upwardly opening socket for downwardly receiving the handle end of a fishing rod therein when the fishing rod is supported from a boat, primarily during trolling operations. The holder includes mounting structure for fixed mounting relative to support structure on an attendant boat and is constructed in a manner to allow ready removal of an associated fishing rod handle from the holder, insertion of the fishing rod handle in the holder and reliable support of the fishing rod during trolling operations.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of fishing rod holders including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known forms of holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,448,808, 3,142,936, 3,290,816, 3,902,269, 3,964,706, 4,017,998, 4,062,299, 4,357,731 and 4,517,716. However, these previously known forms of holders do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention.